


a sin for a sin

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to repent, a sin for a sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sin for a sin

The battle is over, the war won and after the end, Jenny and Frank are beside one another, close in proximity yet oceans apart. 

"So," Frank asks quietly, "what happens now?" Jenny thinks she knows what he means, quirks an eyebrow just to make sure. He inclines his head, edges of his lips beginning to curl. "With us, I mean?"

Jenny doesn't blink. "Is there still an us?"

Frank reaches out, covers her hand with his and just like that, the first bridge is crossed. "I know there's a lot to talk about... a lot to repent..."

Jenny turns her hand in his, laces their fingers together. "A sin for a sin?"

"I did a lot of bad things, Jenny," he reminds her. "I've lied... I've killed... betrayed your trust..."

"You weren't exactly yourself," she reminds him. "And let's not forget, I know a thing or two about evil possessing you and making you act against your will." His eyes don't move from hers as she steels herself for her own confession. "Besides... I've sinned too. I was all ready to use those bullets... I lost faith... in you, in us... doesn't the Bible have something to say about that being a bigger sin?"

He moves closer to her, so their thighs are touching. "So what are you saying? We're even?"

Her eyes drift from his eyes to his lips. "I'm saying it's a new world," she says, "where we can make a fresh start. If you want to."

Frank's smile is brighter than anything she's ever seen but she doesn't get to admire it for long before he kisses her. 

Somehow, she doesn't think that's anything to complain about.   
 


End file.
